Study No Go
by A Lunatic's Lament
Summary: Emiko is having trouble studying, but she refuses to let Akihiko help her. Akihiko/OC one-shot


**Hello everyone! I know, I know. I have a Harry Potter fic I've been neglecting, but I will update it! Soon. I've just been working on this for a very long time with a friend and it was about time I did something about it.**

**Since the original fic is still in progress, I've decided to make a one-shot about it. This ficlet is a small scene directly from the original. You'll be introduced to my OC Emiko, as well as a bunch of fluff. The big fic is a much bigger picture! I just wanted to give you all a taste of it before the actual fic is posted. I also have a request of you, but that will come after you've finished.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>-<em>Daytime-<em>

Emiko slumped into one of the arm chairs in the dorm lobby and heaved a great sigh. Akihiko looked up from his boxing gloves, which he was tending to, and noticed the dark circles under her pretty crimson eyes, "Jeez, you look awful," he commented.

"Thanks so much," she rolled her eyes, "No, you're right. And I _feel _awful too."

"Haven't you had any sleep lately?" he set his gloves on the table between them and examined her closely. Aside from the dark circles, her complexion was paler and she seemed thinner. This concerned him, "Is everything okay?"

She sighed heavily again and closed her eyes, "I've been stressing over exams. They're right around the corner and I couldn't feel any less prepared, which is why I've been staying here a lot lately. I've been studying practically every night and nothing seems to be sticking."

"Would you like some help?" he suggested. He knew the material well enough to be confident about his grades - mostly just to keep Mitsuru off of his case. To his dismay, Emiko shook her head.

"No, I can manage," she said and gave him a small smile, "I've done more miracle work like this in the past."

"From the looks of you, you're gonna need a lot more than a miracle," Akihiko said then ducked to avoid a pillow aimed at his face.

"Shut up," Emiko said, "Have a little faith in me," she stood up and sighed- she seemed to be doing that a lot lately, "Well, I better head back to my desk. Those books aren't going to read themselves."

He watched her as she shuffled towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>The next few days came and went and Akihiko seldom saw Emiko come downstairs from her room. He had half a mind to go up there and see if she was okay, but he knew she was probably studying hard or sleeping. However, that thought didn't keep him from worrying. Emiko had only been eating small amounts of food and large doses of water for nearly two weeks. He was sure the only world she knew now was her textbooks. If he were to open her curtains he was sure she would shrivel into nothing from the sunlight.<p>

Apparently he wasn't the only one to notice.

Junpei arrived back from his trip to the store, two plastic bags in hand, and noticed Akihiko was the only person in the lounge.

"Is everyone studying?" he asked, taking a seat next to Akihiko.

"Seems like it," he nodded, "I needed a break from them though. Everyone else must be up in their rooms."

"I just don't see how you guys can sit down and read like that for so long," Jumpei rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean, I tried studying math the other night and it was like it was written in a different language or something. Is Emiko still studying?"

"I think so."

"Man... She's been at it forever now. Has she even gotten any sleep?" Junpei cracked open a soda from one of the bags and took a drink.

"Probably not," Akihiko shook his head, "She's a stubborn."

"Five thousand yen says she gives up tomorrow and goes to sleep," Junpei smirked.

"She would never. If anything, she'll get the material and not be able to sleep at all," he said, holding out his hand, "You're on."

* * *

><p><em>-Late Night-<em>

The next day would make Akihiko five thousand yen richer. He was reading in his room when there was a small- almost hesitant- knock at his door.

"It's open," he called out. He smirked when Emiko poked her head in. She looked like she hadn't slept in a week- which she hadn't. The circles under her eyes were darker and she stumbled with every step she took, "You look…"

"Awful?" she finished with a sigh.

"For lack of a better word, yes," he said, "Still no luck with sleep?"

"No. I've finished studying. I finally know all of the material like the back of my hand, but my eyes just won't seem to close at night," she said, sinking slowly onto his bed, "I think I may have a problem."

"Well, let's not jump to conclusions," Akihiko got to his feet, "I had a feeling something like this was going to happen. I have some sleeping pills if you're okay with taking them. They aren't very strong but they'll make you feel tired enough to fall asleep comfortably."

"Really?" her tired eyes lit up, "God, _anything _that will help me sleep is open for suggestion."

Akihiko made his way to the bathroom down the hall. He kept a small bottle of sleeping pills there for the nights he wasn't able to sleep himself. He opened the medicine cabinet and reached for the plain white bottle before heading back to his room.

"You only need to take two, so-" he opened his door and found that Emiko had curled up on his bed and had already fallen asleep. He looked down at the bottle in his hand and sighed, but smiled all the same. _She _is _pretty cute when she sleeps… _he thought, _but I think Mitsuru might have a fit if she found out she spent the night in my room. Wrong ideas lead to bad situations._ He sighed and set the bottle of sleeping pills on his desk. For a while, he just watched her sleep. Her face was peaceful and was already beginning to regain it's color.

"Okay, Emiko-chan," he muttered, "It's time to take you back to your room," he began to gently gather her in his arms.

"Akihiko…"

"H-huh…?" the sound of her voice saying his name was enough to make Akihiko's face flush a furious red color. _She's talking in her sleep; _he realized and glanced down at her. Her cheeks were a light pink and her lips were lifted into a small, sleepy smile. He smiled at her and lifted her completely off of the bed gently so he didn't wake her. She was surprisingly light.

Akihiko carried Emiko's sleeping body upstairs to her room. It was left wide open. _She must have forgotten to lock it when she came downstairs to see me._ Safely inside, he carefully placed Emiko on her own bed where she immediately curled up and sighed in her sleep. He watched her for a little while longer before he began to feel uncomfortable and creepy. Akihiko bent over her and kissed her once on the forehead and left the room as quietly as he could. _I wonder where Junpei is?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys! This part is up to you. Would you like to read the whole fic? If so, let me know! Also, feedback is welcome. Just be nice. I am a delicate flower.<strong>


End file.
